iShuffle Seddie
by doodleswriter357
Summary: The iPod shuffle challenge for Seddie. Ten drabbles focusing on the relationship between Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson.


**1. Get your iPod, mp3, Zune, etc. **

**2. Put it on shuffle. **

**3. Write a drabble based on that song in the time it takes you to listen to  
that song. **

**4. Go to next song, and he same as step 3. **

**5. Repeat step 4 until you have done 10 drabbles.

* * *

**

**1. Never Met A Girl Like You – Corbin Bleu**

"Mmh, that's good," Sam moaned as she bit into the piece of beef jerky. While still chewing the jerky, she also took a large bite out of a fat cake that she held in her other hand. "Best combination ever," she mumbled through a full mouth.

"Sam that's disgusting. You know that, right?" Carly asked with a slightly disgusted look on her face.

"I don't care," Sam said, swallowing with great difficulty. "It's too good to stop."

Freddie was watching the whole exchange in silence. It was pretty disgusting, but then again it was Sam they were talking about. She wasn't quite like anyone he had ever known before. For example, right now she was hanging upside down off the couch, feet over the top, eating the fat cake that was now speared through with the beef jerky.

He chuckled slightly, which was a mistake because Sam had impeccable hearing.

"What are you laughing at Benson?" she cried. Next thing he knew, he had a fat cake stuck to his face.

**2. High School – Superchic [k]**

Everyone was always talking about how high school was the best four years of your life. However they always seemed to forget to mention the cliques, backstabbing, and peer pressure that came with high school. For the three teens of iCarly, their school was both a middle school and a high school, so they didn't have to deal with the difficult transition from school to school. They did notice that their classmates changed a lot once they were officially "ninth graders."

Cliques formed, friends changed, and people had sudden personality shifts. They did everything and anything to fit in with the "popular" crowd. What you wore, what music you listened to, and what movies you watched were all important now.

Freddie was glad for once in his life, of his "geek" status. People expected him to be nerdy, so he didn't have to change to please anyone. He also knew that being a boy; he had it a little easier. The girls didn't have it as easy.

He noticed that Carly did tend to follow the crowd sometimes. She didn't start acting like the popular girls, but didn't shy away from them either.

Sam, on the other hand, gave no notice that she had even noticed the transition. Her wardrobe hadn't changed one bit, she still ate during class, and spent more time in the principal's office than in class. Some other classmates looked down on her, but she didn't even bat an eye. Freddie had to admire her courage. She sure didn't act like she was in high school.

**3. Schadenfreude – Original Broadway Cast of Avenue Q**

Wake Up Spencer was inspired after they had to wake him up from nap once, with hilarious results. After that they decided to make it a segment on the show. Carly hadn't even seen the segments that they put up on the website until almost a year later. They had stopped it, because Mrs. Benson had caught Freddie sneaking out of their apartment, and grounded him.

Carly was mad at them when she watched the videos. She said that it was mean to make fun of Spencer's inability to wake up easily. It usually took him about a good half hour. They had talked about it, and agreed that it was pretty mean of them, but it was still too funny to stop doing.

"Schadenfreude," was the term Freddie had used.

"What in the name of fat cakes does that mean?" Sam had asked.

"Pleasure derived from the misfortunes of others," Freddie had replied. "At least according to Wikipedia."

"So basically we're happy because Spencer's not?"

"Yes."

"And you couldn't just say that in plain English why?"

* * *

**My first iCarly fanfic, so tell me if I got the characters down. This is part one, and there will be a few more coming. I'm not going to lie, Schadenfreude had to be the hardest.**

**R&R Please!**


End file.
